1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flip-chip mounting substrate and, more particularly, to a flip-chip mounting substrate having a wiring pattern in which bonding pads and predetermined parts of lead wires continuously extending from the bonding pads are exposed from an insulating layer and a solder resist.
2. Related Art
One of important element technologies enabling the miniaturization and the densification of semiconductor devices is a flip-chip mounting method. The flip-chip mounting method is to form projection electrodes (i.e., bumps) on a circuit surface of a semiconductor chip, to downwardly direct the circuit surface and to connect the circuit surface directly to a mounting substrate so as to electrically connect therebetween.
The miniaturization and the densification of semiconductor devices have been achieved by this flip-chip mounting method, as compared with related methods such as a wire-bonding mounting method. However, the enhancement of the functionalities of semiconductor devices has still been advanced. The flip-chip mounting method have been demanded to cope with a narrower-pitch connection.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 describes a flip-chip mounting substrate 100 (see FIG. 13), which is an example of a related flip-chip mounting substrate. According to this example, the flip-chip mounting substrate 100 includes a circuit board 112 on which conductive patterns 113A and 113B are formed. Also, bumps provided on a semiconductor chip are flip-chip mounted on the conductive patterns 113A and 113B. Each of the conductive patterns 113A and 113B includes a connection pad, to which the bump is connected, and an associated one of a wiring pattern 119 and a set of wiring patterns 119A and 119B. A width dimension (W1) of each of the connection pads 120 is set to be larger than width dimensions (W2 and W3) of each of the wiring patterns 119, 119A, and 119B (W1>W2, and W1>W3). Consequently, when a semiconductor chip having a narrow inter-bump pitch is flip-chip-mounted on the flip-chip mounting substrate 11, the connection pads 120, to each of which an associated one of the bumps is formed, can be formed at high density.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-77471